


Sign on the Dotted Line

by ItsLivvvy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Arranged Marriage, Bottom Louis, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Kinda, M/M, Marriage Contracts, Mating, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Omega Louis, Omega Verse, Power Bottom Louis, Pregnant Sex, Rich Harry, Rich Louis, Rimming, Rutting, Smut, Soul Bond, Top Harry, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, Weddings, some lovely side niam, t's cute, they're like modern day aristocrats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2420591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsLivvvy/pseuds/ItsLivvvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was omega and I'd grown up expecting to be able to find love. What alpha wouldn't want an omega? I just had to find the one that loved me. I didn't find love, love found me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Got Me to Believe in Everything That We Could Be

People like me were made to be with people like him. I had always wanted the choice, but I think I knew I never would get it. My family was powerful and his family was powerful. It only made sense that we should be together. I was stubborn and refused to give up anything for any alpha, no matter what. It's why they had so much trouble mating me off. Mum was so frustrated with me, but they had found him just in time. The thing was, the alpha son of the Styles family was just the kind of alpha I needed. He was sort of weirdly submissive and played off the fact that I was so dominant. Mum gushed about perfect matches for hours after they worked out the details. I had yet to meet him, however. I had already told Mum I wouldn't have his kids if he was ugly. That's part of the deal, the contract that Mum had signed, giving me away to this strange boy. I had to have a least one heir and after that any more were my choice. Mum made sure to put it in that it was my choice and not his. She told me I would do as the contract stated and after that she didn't care if I never touched him again. Sad to say, but it was the truth. In the aristocratic world I lived in I didn't have much choice in who to mate with. I was told who to mate with. People like me were made to be with people like him and this was only the beginning.

"Mum please, I don't want to meet him today. Can't I just meet him tomorrow?"I begged and she shook her head at me.

"Louis, you're moving into his house in three days, you have to meet Harry today."She pulled the covers back off of me and I pulled my knees to my chest and shivered.

"I'm sick."I said fake coughing into my elbow and she rolled her eyes. I rolled my hips against the bed and whined."I'm in heat."That's when her hand cracked down on my ass as I yelped.

"Stop pissing about and get dressed!"She commanded. I groaned sitting up and looking into my closet.

"What's the dress code?" 

"Wear a jacket Lou. There will be plenty of time for him to see you unkempt when you're mated. Let's make a good first impression, OK love?"I nodded and padded across the floor. My dresser was stuffed to the brim with shirts that I didn't even wear. Instead I went for a plain black shirt under the grey blazer my Mum had bought me last Christmas. I knew it would make her happy. When I came out of my room she was not happy.

"Louis, please."She begged looking me over.

"What? I'm going to do my hair and brush my teeth." 

"The blazer and the t-shirt looks rather unprofessional darling."I shrugged and walked off to the bathroom. I did what I needs to and popped the suppressant pill into my mouth. I washed it down with a swig of water as my Mum yelled for me to come down. The car was ready to drive me to my future.

 

"Jay! Is this Louis?"A woman yelled as soon as we stepped out of the car, running across the freshly manicured lawn in a flowing skirt and silver flats.

"Yes, this is my son."Mum said embracing the woman I was assuming was Harry's mother. She stepped back and looked at me.

"Oh you're gorgeous. Look at that face! I would love to have grandchildren with those marvellous cheekbones."She clasped her hands."Let me hug you love."I accepted her hug and it surprisingly didn't make me feel uncomfortable. It was weird that it didn't. They usually did.

"Come inside, Harry is dying to meet you."She said leading us in. I was impressed by the largeness that was the inside of the Styles' estate. The light blue walls covered in family photos and the chandelier hanging gloriously from the ceiling really made it.

"We have a space for yours and Harry's mating photos over there."She pointed towards the blank space on the wall where she planned on placing the first photo ever taken of us together. She sat us in their parlour and we waited.

"That boy takes forever, just give me a minute."She said bustling away. We soon heard her."Harry! He's here!"There was pounding down the steps and a deep voice echoed down the hall.

"Sorry Mum." 

"Just get in there. He's gorgeous."She hissed and Mum smiled proudly. I didn't expect him to look the way he did. I thought he'd be like every other alpha. They were broad shouldered and disgusting. I hated every last one. It's why I made such an effort to be rude. I stood and turned to find myself face to face with the pinkest set of lips I'd ever seen.

"Hello."They said smiling widely. I looked up into green eyes and took a step back clearing my throat. His jawline was magnificent and his face was beautiful. His Mum had been calling me gorgeous since we got here, but I think she really meant him. I was nothing special.

"Hi."I squeaked.

"Louis."Mum hissed.

"Hello, I'm Louis Tomlinson and I'm omega."I held out my hand and he took it. Instead of shaking it, he raised it to his lips and kissed the back of my hand. I fought the blush threatening to turn me bright red.

"Hello Louis, I'm Harry and I'm alpha."He practically purred and I was about 99.9% sure that was inappropriate behaviour for in front of our parents.

"Now that you've met, let sign this thing and get the show on the road."His Mum said and I sat beside him on the couch. He handed me the gold pen first and I gulped taking it from him. I signed my name where it said omega.

"There, now Harry."Harry gently took the pen from me and signed his name under mine, where it said alpha.

"OK, now you can do it Harry."His Mum said and he smiled wide.

"Do what?"My Mum and I both asked at the same time as he dropped to one knee.

"No, no Harry get up."I said and he laughed.

"Why, don't you want what's in this box?"He pulled a ring box out and my Mum looked ready to cry.

"Louis."She whispered as Harry started in.

"Louis William Tomlinson, I know we just met, but would you do me the honour of letting me be your alpha?"He asked opening the ring box and revealing the white gold band set with sapphire and diamond chips all the way around it.

"Harry."I whispered."Of course."He held out his hand for mine and I placed my left hand in his right. He slid the ring on my finger, never once breaking eye contact with me. He stood and kissed my cheek.

"My little boy is engaged."My Mum squealed pulling me in for a hug. I couldn't stop staring at the ring on my finger. It was gorgeous.

"The sapphires match your eyes."Harry commented and I looked at him.

"Thank you, it wasn't necessary." 

"It was necessary."He assured me."Now for the grand tour."

 

They left me alone with him. Only a half hour together and they left us alone.

"So, what's your favourite colour Louis?"Harry asked as we strolled through the garden.

"My what?"I asked him.

"Your favourite colour, for example, mine's orange."He said.

"Oh, mine's red."I said and he nodded.

"Do you think you'll like it here?" 

"Yes, of course." 

"Be honest with me Louis, I don't want to hear the answer you've been told to say." 

"I don't know Harry. It's nice, but I'll miss my family." 

"You can see them as often as you like, I promise."I nodded and looked down at the ring circling my finger.

"I think I'll be OK." 

"Do you have a favourite hobby?"Harry asked.

"I love to sing."I said wistfully.

"Really? Me too."

 

It went well.

"Do you like him?"Mum asked as we rode home.

"Yeah, he's nice." 

"The ring is nice."She commented. I looked down and ran my thumb over it again.

"It's not all about the ring Mum." 

"I still can't believe he did that. It was so sweet and unexpected."She cooed and I nodded. She was right. He didn't have to give me anything. The contract was the sign of our impending bond. He did it because he wanted to and I wasn't sure what that meant. What did he want out of me? Did he want what the contract implied, or did he expect me to be more? I wasn't sure I could be more. More involved feelings that I was taught I could never have.

"Louis, come on we have things to discuss,"Mum said tugging me out of the car.

 

The things we had to discuss was her running over the birds and the bees again. She told me that I should ask Harry if he wanted me on suppressants or birth control or nothing at all. I hoped he would let me have suppressants. Without them the heat came every month and it's exhausting. I feel like I barely get over the last one and then the next one hits me like a Mac truck. I sat in my room and stalked the boy's Facebook. He posted about me.

"Just gave him the ring he seemed to like it."I read and then I clicked on the comments. There were many sad faces from girls and a couple from guys. A few congratulations from some aunts, uncles and cousins. His sister almost wrote a paragraph about how much she looked forward to being an 'Auntie Gemma' and I laughed at that. She seemed nice enough. He commented under all those thanking everyone for their congratulations and saying one thing that made my heart jump into my throat.

"I think we could grow towards love if we tried this right."I squeaked and then I slammed my laptop shut."Oh my God, he wants me to love him."

 

When I actually moved in it took a few days for me to venture out of my room.

"Hello Louis, have you settled?"Anne asked. That's what she'd told me to call her, Anne.

"Yes, thanks, Anne. Where's Harry?"Like all I had to do was say his name, the boy appeared. His arm circled around my waist and I cringed away from the intimate touch. I let him do it however, because I knew that's what mates should do. I should let him touch me. I breathed out slowly when he withdrew his hand.

"How are you?"He asked and I shrugged.

"I'm fine, I wish we could go out." 

"Where do you want to go?"He asked.

"Just shopping maybe, I wanted some things to make the room feel like it's mine."I explained and Harry nodded.

"Mum, we'll be back."She looked up from the paper she was reading on their cushy, striped couch.

"Have fun you two!"

 

I ran my fingers over the fabrics on the chairs and blankets.

"You can get whatever you want."Harry assured me.

"OK, well, I just want a few blankets and this picture frame." 

"What are you going to put in this frame?"Harry asked pulling me towards the cash register.

"My family."I told him and he nodded. He grabbed another picture frame I'd been holding before.

"This one for us."He explained and I agreed. I knew that because we're going to be mated and that means he's part of my family now. If I had pictures of my family on my wall I should have pictures of us together. I dreaded our mating photos because I knew I had to make it look like we were in love, but I wasn't sure I could. Harry paid for my stuff and even carried the bag back to the car. He opened the door for me and got in the other side.

"How do you feel Louis?"He asked and I looked at him.

"I miss my family."He sighed.

"You know, my door's always open. You can come chat or cuddle, whenever you want."I swallowed hard and looked at him.

"I know you're trying to make this easier, but there's nothing you can do to make this not hard."I told him."I understand that mates means we sleep in the same bed and I have your kids. I help you through rut. You help me through heat. I just need a few more days before we dive into that."Harry nodded.

"I understand."He said quickly."I didn't mean anything. I just want you to feel comfortable around me."I rubbed my hand over his knee.

"You're not hard to feel comfortable around."

 

He stood in my doorway a few days later.

"Are you ready to discuss our mating?"Harry asked and I looked up.

"I guess."He crossed the room quickly, sitting across from me on my bed.

"When do you want to do it?"He asked and I shrugged.

"I'm guessing we'll be throwing a big mating ceremony so after that."I said and he nodded.

"My Mum is rather insistent on the ceremony actually."He laughed."Do you have a side you want me to mark?" 

"Pardon me?"I asked and he flushed pink.

"When I mark you, do you want me to do it on the left or the right?"I just stared at him.

"Whichever side of my neck you feel more inclined to. It's going to be a scar either way."He frowned.

"It's going to be our mating mark."He whispered."It's special. It's our bond."I looked up at him and found him looking like a kicked puppy.

"Of course it's our mark. I promise, I can't wait to bear your mark."I told him and he shook his head.

"If only you meant it Louis."He got up and left. I wanted to mean it so badly, but I could never fake things like that.

 

I was the one standing in his doorway now. I had my pillow and I was in my pyjamas. It had been about two weeks since I moved in.

"Aren't you cute."Harry stated upon seeing me.

"I want to try your bed."I explained quickly climbing in and replacing the other pillow with mine. I wedged the spare pillow between us for a type of buffer, not that it really stopped him.

"Why are you trying to keep me away from you Louis?"He asked and I shrugged.

"I don't like it when people touch me." 

"You'll have to get used to me touching you eventually. People in the public will expect you to let me hold you."He explained, as if I didn't already know that. I'd been raised in this world as much as he had.

"I understand."I said rolling towards him."Just not tonight, OK?" 

"Alright, you win."He rolled away and the pillow stayed wedged between my back and his.

 

I woke up in the middle of the night and the pillow was still there, but I felt something heavy across my middle anyway. I looked down and saw the shadow of an arm around my waist. I couldn't deny that it was comforting to have him subconsciously protecting me. I tried to fight the way my body begged for me to just remove the pillow and roll into his chest. I craved alpha contact, but I wanted to be independent. I was not some whiny, clingy or desperate omega. I didn't need an alpha, I chose to have one. I shifted under his arm and he rolled over away from me huffing in his sleep. I sighed, my body screamed at the loss of contact, but I didn't listen. I just fell back asleep.

 

I woke up and there he was. Sleeping away with his face half buried in a pillow. I knew I should wake him, but he looked so peaceful. We had our first public outing as an official couple this afternoon. It was a big night. I'd be asked a lot of questions and I'd be expected to let him touch me. I wasn't sure how I was going to deal with that.

"Harry."I whispered."Harry."He stirred beside me and groaned.

"Five more." 

"No, you have to get up."I reached out to touch his arm and that's when his eyes opened. He looked at me.

"Good morning sunshine!"He smiled, his voice was still sleepy and gravelly. He leaned forward to kiss me, but I leaned back. He seemed disappointed.

"Just get up Harry, we have to go down for breakfast."I walked out of the room to go her dressed, but I heard him groan in frustration when I left.

 

I pounded down the stairs towards the breakfast table. When I got there, Harry was patting the seat beside him.

"Come, sit."He commanded, almost, it was more of a statement, but still. I did as he asked of me and settled in to eat some of the toast, eggs, and ham on the table. He smiled and went back to listening to his mother.

"We're having lunch with some people, important people, so this is your first chance to show them that you're promised to each other."I felt Harry's gaze move to the ring on my finger. I hadn't taken it off since he gave it to me.

"Do I make myself clear?"She asked and I nodded.

"Yes Mum."Harry asked taking a sip of orange juice.

"Harry?" 

"Yes, my love."I blushed and bit my tongue to keep from telling him to not call me that.

"Could I maybe get some tea tomorrow? I prefer it."He nodded.

"Of course, I'll tell them myself."Anne smiled.

"I'm glad you two are already so close." 

"We shared a bed for the first time last night."Harry shared and I was surprised by his boldness.

 

"Oh, really, how did that go?" 

"It went well, just need to jump a few comfort hurdles."He assured her and his hand slipped under the table to squeeze my knee. I let out a breath when he didn't go into further detail. I would be so embarrassed if Anne found out, and my Mum found out, that I'd shoved a pillow between us and wouldn't even allow an arm around my waist.

"What should we wear?"I asked and she raised an eyebrow.

"I expect you can figure out what to put on for a casual lunch."Anne said and I nodded.

"Of course." 

"I'll help you."Harry whispered leaning over to my ear. He nuzzled his nose against my jaw, lightly, in the process. I shied away and Anne shook her head.

"You two have to work on that."

 

I followed him up to my room and he rooted through my closet.

"OK, for lunch, I would wear a nice pair of jeans maybe and a dress shirt. You can wear the grey pants too if you'd like. It's casual right."Harry explained. I nodded and looked at the clothes on the bed.

"Are you sure about this Harry?" 

"I'm positive."I dressed the way he told me too and met him at the stairs.

"You look stunning."He said pressing the back of my hand to my lips. We waited around the house until it was time to go. Then we got in the car. This was it. This was our moment. I had to make it work.

 

In the car Harry was sat beside me. When we went to get out he held out his hand. I took it slowly and he slotted our fingers together.

"Don't be nervous, you've done this before."He whispered. Never like this I hadn't. Immediately after we walked through the door I could feel all eyes on our hands clasped between us. A few raised their eyebrows and I saw a gaggle of teen girls sigh sadly out of the corner of my eye. Harry was obviously a popular guy. I should have felt lucky, but the thought only filled me with dread. How many people would I have to convince that I loved him today?

"I can practically feel your nerves vibrating Lou."Harry whispered.

"Don't call me that, I'm fine." 

"OK Lou, just try to stop looking so nervous."I didn't try to tell him to stop with the nickname the second time.

"Hello Harry, who is this whose hand you're holding?"A lady asked looking at me with this big fake smile on her face.

"This is my fiancé Louis."Harry explained as I held up my hand with the ring on it.

"Oh my, that's a beautiful ring."She laughed."I didn't know you were dating." 

"We didn't really."I said quietly and she smiled knowingly.

"I see."I felt so small.

"He's still my fiancé so I suggest you drop the tone."Harry said and she took a step back.

"Of course, I'm sorry."Then she bustled away to stick her nose in someone else's business.

"You didn't have to."I told him.

"Yes I did. No one will ever talk down to you."He replied."You're not less because we signed on a dotted line instead of dating."I let him lead me towards the table we were assigned. He pulled my hand into his lap.

"What do you want to eat?"Harry asked.

"I want chicken."I said letting him play with my fingers.

"That's doable."A girl came up to the table and tapped Harry's forehead. She looked familiar for some odd reason.

"I hear you got a fiancé."She said.

"I do."He replied. I lifted my hand on cue and she caught it in hers. Her eyes widened as she yanked my hand closer.

"Oh my God look at that ring. Harry you've already spoiled him."She gasped.

"Louis meet my sister, Gemma."Harry laughed and I nodded.

"Oh right, I heard about you." 

"Really?"She asked.

"Yes, I stalked Harry's Facebook page."I admitted and she looked at me.

"Harry, you've got yourself quite the lively one. You should keep him around."She leaned across the table and kissed her brother's cheek."Bye Lou."She kissed my cheek too.

"OK."I said watching her walk away."That's your sister?" 

"Yes it is, she's cool."Harry replied."She's a little overbearing at first. You'll get used to her."I nodded and then the waiters came out.

"What would you like sir?"  
"I would like the chicken."Harry said.

"Me too."I squeaked out. The waiter practically ran away.

"Breathe Lou."Harry whispered pressing his nose into my hair. I pulled away from him and removed my hand from his lap.

"What?"He asked.

"I'm fine, don't call me Lou." 

"Why not, it's an endearing nickname?" 

"Just don't." 

"Lou, please."He pouted and I rolled my eyes."Can I at least have your hand back?"I placed my hand back in his lap and he smiled as he slotted our fingers together again.

"I love holding your hand. It feels so small in mine."He leaned forwards to kiss my cheek, but I just grabbed his chin.

"You're adorable."I cooed and he raised the back of my hand to his lips instead.

"It would mean more to me if you actually meant it, Louis." 

"I meant it."I assured him and he shook his head. That's when the food came out.

 

The ride back was unbearably slow. Harry continually rubbed my fingers the entire way through the dinner. He almost never let go of my hand. On the ride back his mother drilled him about how it went. She didn't ask me anything thank God. When we got home I raced up to my room and shut the door. I let out a shaky breath and climbed onto my bed. I twisted my ring around my finger nervously.

"Louis, what have you gotten yourself into?"I whispered to myself."I can't do this." 

"Can't do what?"Harry asked from the doorway.

"Pretend to love you."I groaned without thinking. I almost immediately regretted it.

"So stop pretending and actually fall in love with me. You can start by letting me touch you."He said striding across the room.

"I don't like it when people touch me."I told him.

"So you've said. It's easy, just stop looking at me like I'm going to hurt you."I didn't even realize that that's what I'd been doing. I was so afraid of him hurting me, because I didn't even know him.

"I'm a pretty gentle guy, I promise." 

"That would be why my Mum picked you. I'm extremely stubborn and no other alpha would take me because I was too strong willed."He laughed sitting down across from me on the bed.

"I think I would love to see how strong willed you are."I smiled slightly and he sighed."There it is, your smile is gorgeous."I smiled wider at that, but tried to hide it.

"So, about the touching."I said."I want to try, you holding my hand today was nice." 

"I'll hold your hand wherever we go if you want me to."Harry insisted."What about kisses, like forehead or cheek. I don't mean that I want to snog you. I mean! Oh God, of course I want to snog you, but when you're ready or whatever. I'm going to shut up."He looked down at his hands and I burst out laughing.

"Harry, you're so embarrassing!"I squealed as he looked up at me. He seemed to entranced by my gut wrenching laughter. I was almost crying.

"What are you looking at?"I asked when I was finally able to speak.

"How beautiful your laugh is."He answered and I looked at him.

"I sound like a cackling witch." 

"You sound like a perfect melody."I turned red and he scooted closer."Let's do what dating couples do."He said."Give me back the ring." 

"No! I want to keep it! I like it and I like being able to shove it in rude people's faces. You can't have it back it's mine."He raised his eyebrows at me. That's when I realized my mistake.

"Sorry, here."I mumbled taking off the ring to hand it to him, but he shook his head.

"I thought you didn't want it. I very much would like you to keep it on if you want to."I smiled slipping it back on my finger.

"It's very pretty."I told him."How did you know I would like it?" 

"I stalked your Facebook page too. You talked about how much you loved sapphires and I thought I couldn't go wrong with diamonds."I laughed and scooted closer to him. We were now a small distance from each other. My knees bumped his.

"Sorry, I'll move back."I told him, but he stopped me.

"No, move closer."He begged."I like being close to you."That's when the idea hit me.

"Harry!" 

"What?" 

"We're engaged to be mated and we haven't added each other on Facebook yet!"He cocked his head to the side.

"Does that matter?" 

"Yes! I'll add you and then you can accept. I'll put you down as my alpha on my family listing. I'll even change my relationship status to engaged."He perked in interest at that.

"I'll do it if you do it."He said. I nodded climbing across the bed to get my laptop.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you have a fantastic ass?"Harry asked and I looked back at him.

"Only every alpha I've ever met." 

"I really want to hold you when we sleep so I can cup your ass."I came back to him and shook my head.

"They usually tell me they want to pound it, not hold it."I told him and he leaned back so I could use his lap for my laptop. I had somehow managed to get closer to him when I re-settled myself than when I'd left.

"I would prefer to one day do both."He said quietly. I opened my Facebook and typed in his name.

"There you are! There I added you. You have a lot of female friends Harry."He sighed."Look at all these omegas!"You could always tell if they were omega or not because our names were light blue while alphas were dark blue.

"I meet them at events."He told me and I nodded. He held his phone out in front of him and accepted my friend request. I immediately set to work.

"OK Harry, I'm listing you as my alpha and I have changed my relationship status to engaged to you."He nodded watching his phone light up. I helped him set me as his omega and change his relationship status around. We got a lot of likes in the few minutes I needed to help him.

"You can nuzzle my nose now, if you'd like."I told him and he leaned across his lap over the computer and nuzzled our noses together. Our foreheads touched and it was surprisingly intimate.

"Can I kiss your nose?"He asked.

"Yeah."His lips laid a feather light kiss on the tip of my nose before he withdrew back to his own space.

"That was nice. We can do that again."I stated shutting off my laptop. I closed it and pulled it off his lap.

"Right now?"Harry asked and I nodded.

"I need to be comfortable around you." 

"I don't want to push you." 

"Pushing me would be asking me to climb on your lap."He chuckled looking down.

"You're almost doing it anyway."I scowled and climbed off the bed away from him.

"When are we going to have our pictures taken?"I asked and he sighed.

"In a week."I shook my head.

"If I have to love you in a weeks time, I suggest you hop on wooing me sir." 

"Do you want me to woo you?"He asked and I nodded yes."Louis, will you let me take you to dinner tonight?" 

"Yes. Where are we going?"Harry chuckled coming towards me. He kissed the end of my nose again.

"You'll see."

 

He pulled me down the stairs at 6:00 and told me that my t-shirt and jeans were fine.

"It's not fancy Lou."I had given up on the nickname thing."I'm your alpha now. It's Facebook official."I rolled my eyes as I got into the car. He drove and drove. I was surprised when he pulled up in front of this small little diner. It was nothing like any alpha had ever taken me to before.

"This is different."I commented as I got out of the car. As soon as Harry was beside me I was stretching my fingers for his hand. Our pinkies interlocked and he smiled.

"If you want to hold my hand you can."I told him and I tried to hide how much I liked it when his large hand slid over my smaller one.

"This was my favourite place when I was little. Their chips are superb."He said."I wanted to share something I love with you." 

"That is disgustingly sweet." 

"Thank you, I try."I let him lead me into the restaurant and marvelled at the homeyness of the place.

"It's nice."I whispered as we sat down at a booth.

"Before my Dad died he used to take Gem and me here all the time."He told me and I stopped. It was the first time he'd ever mentioned his Dad.

"Do you miss him?"I asked and he looked up at me.

"Everyday."That's when I realized how dumb a question I'd just asked. Of course he would miss his Dad.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."I said. His expression changed to one of concern.

"No, Lou it wasn't a stupid question and you had the right to know about him. He's your father-in-law now. If we're going to be together then I want to share things with you."I didn't know what to say. I just waited for our menus. I could feel him staring at me.

"What are you looking at Harry?"I asked.

"Just you, I can imagine having little pups running around with your cheekbones. They'll be gorgeous if they look like you." 

"Our kids will be gorgeous no matter which parent they look like."I said scanning through the food options.

"They'll be even prettier if they look like you."I scoffed. I'd never seen myself in any of the ways he'd described me. I always thought I was plain, plain brown hair, plain blue eyes, plain everything. Harry seemed to be telling me that there was nothing plain about me and I couldn't handle that.

"Who says I'm going to have multiple children anyway, the contract only says one."His face fell.

"Oh, do you only want one?" 

"I'm not sure. I think one is enough."I saw the look in his eyes and I felt terrible. He was sad and hurt. He wanted a big family, I could tell.

"I'm not saying no, just we'll see. I'm sure we could have a couple."I assured him and he smiled fakely.

"It's no big deal if you only want one."He croaked burying his face in the menu.

"I'm going to the bathroom."I stated jumping up and almost running. As soon as I locked the door behind me I started to cry. I always did things like that and ruined every date I've ever been on. I had upset him and closed the door to the only thing he's asked of me the entire time we've been engaged. He just wanted a few kids, why did I have to say no? He was going to break off the contract now and that would be so embarrassing. I heard a knock on the door.

"Louis, are you OK?"Harry asked and I jumped up.

"Yes!"He could hear my tears.

"Lou, unlock the door."I slowly unlocked it and opened it for him.

"Are you crying?"I shook my head no wiping at the tears still streaming down my cheeks."Why? Was it something I said?"He cupped my face in his hands and searched for an expression to tell him what he'd done wrong.

"I just want to go home."I sobbed.

"Home with me?"He asked."Or home to your Mum?"I just broke into a fresh batch of tears at that.

"You want to get rid of me?"I asked and he shook his head realizing his mistake.

"No, of course not. Let's get you back to our home."I was relieved at that. He wanted me to come home with him. I cleaned up my face and let him lead me out.

"I'm sorry, we need to go."He told the waitress handing her a fiver and walking out. She nodded and when we got into the car I couldn't even look at him. I was embarrassed that I had pulled something like that.

"I'm sorry." 

"Lou, you don't have to be sorry. It's not your fault." 

"I freaked out and ruined a perfectly good date."I felt ready to cry again. He rubbed my shoulder and pulled into a fast food parking lot.

"Here, we'll get something quick and we can eat in my room. Then we can talk about this."I nodded, sniffing and he leaned forward to kiss my nose again, but I turned my head. The kiss landed on my cheek and he sighed. His nose nuzzled against my jaw.

"Is this OK?" 

"Yes."I still couldn't look at him.

"What do you want?" 

"Whatever you want?"I heard him sigh again. He got out of the car and went inside. When he came back out I looked away.

"I got you chicken fingers. I thought you'd like them." 

"Yeah." 

"Louis, please look at me."I turned to him and he was just sitting there.

"What's bothering you Lou?" 

"I think we could have three."I whispered.

"What?" 

"I think we could have three kids."I said, a little louder and it clicked for him. I could physically see it working out behind his eyes.

"Oh my God Louis. Are you seriously upset about only wanting one baby? I don't care about the kids I care about you." 

"I've ruined every date I've ever been on by saying something wrong. I didn't want to do it again." 

"You didn't do anything wrong Louis, let's just go home."He drove home and I sat silent, no matter what he asked me.

 

We ate in his bedroom.

"Louis, don't do this."He said and I looked at him.

"Do what?" 

"Beat yourself up over this. You didn't do anything wrong."I twisted the ring around my finger.

"I just don't want to ruin this." 

"You haven't and you can't ruin this."It only took one look into his eyes from me to realize he was being serious. Mum really was right when she said he was the right alpha for me.

"We have something we have to talk about." 

"What's that?"I asked and he scooted onto the bed with me.

"We need to talk about heat and rut." 

"No we don't."I said quickly, trying desperately to avoid a subject I wanted to ignore.

"No, we have to talk about it." 

"I'll do it alone like every other time." 

"I physically can't let you do that. I'd lose it the minute I smelt you."I scowled.

"Well plug your nose. I can't even let you kiss me properly, I don't want your dick inside me."His eyes widened.

"Wow, OK so my dick is not going inside you yet. That is clear. I just wanted you to know I'm scheduled for a rut about six days after our mating photos."

 

I woke up the day of our mating photos and sighed.

"What am I even supposed to wear?"I asked the air really, but the sleepy alpha beside me answered.

"Anything you feel comfortable in. It's not like we're dressing up."I looked over at him and sighed. I had removed the pillow about two days ago. We'd been official for a month and a half now.

"Does this mean I can cuddle with you?"He'd asked and I'd shrugged, rolling over. Now as we laid in bed, he rolled over and wrapped his arm around my waist. His head in the crook of my neck and he nuzzled my jaw.

"Is this OK?"He asked and I nodded. Now that I knew him better I was more comfortable with his touch. It actually felt good to touch him and for him to touch me. I pushed back against him and rolled under his arm. I pushed my face into his chest and he smiled, lips pressed into my hair.

"This is nice."I hummed my approval.

"We have to get up."I said peeling myself away from him. I pulled on clothes and threw his at him.

"Up and at them Harry."I said and he looked at me.

"I hate to see you go love, but I love to watch you leave."I saw him staring a lot lower than my face and I rolled my eyes.

"Disgusting."I yelled as I walked out of the room.

 

When we arrived at the sight of the photos I realized it was outdoors.

"What are we supposed to do?"I asked and he shrugged.

"Just hold each other and act natural."The photographer instructed and Harry immediately wrapped his arms around my waist. I reached up to touch his face and turned to look at him. The photographer kept taking photos as we moved and he shook his head.

"I'm not feeling it."I frowned and the photographer frowned back."Try pretending I'm not here."Harry leaned towards my ear and whispered.

"Want to hear a joke? I'm reading a book about anti gravity, it's really hard to put down."It took me a minute, but I started laughing. I looked up at him and kept laughing. He pressed his nose into my hair and I continued to giggle. I didn't even notice the photographer snapping away. He moved when I turned to press our foreheads together. Our eyes closed and our noses nuzzled together. I felt his hand squeeze my waist and I placed my hand on his face. It was all over with rather quickly. He told me I'd done lovely. Then he asked me to do something I never thought he would.

"Can I get a kiss?"

"No, we'll not do that."Harry jumped to say, but I stopped him.

"No, it's OK."I said and he looked at me."Come on tiger, don't you want to kiss me?"He nodded and leaned in. The photographer was snapping away. When our lips connected it felt like something was happening. We kissed slow and he pressed me against him. My hands were on his face as he kissed. It lasted a lot longer than I thought our first kiss would. Even when I pulled away, Harry followed managing to pull a few more kisses out of me. I laughed.

"Harry, you're rather bold."He pressed his lips against mine again.

"I am."He continued to press our lips together in short and long intervals for about four minutes.

"You two can stop now."Harry pulled me in for one more kiss before grabbing my hand and giving the photographer a form handshake.

"Thank you for your time."

 

Five days before it happened he was teaching me how to golf. I was bloody terrible, but he insisted I could get better.

"Just stand like this, and swing."Harry whispered in my ear from his position behind me. He had his arms around me, holding the club over my hands. He moved backwards and pressed himself close against me.

"Then you just swing downwards-" 

"Are you pressing your dick against my ass?"He stopped and shifted.

"Louis, just focus on the game." 

"I can't focus when you're practically grinding with me." 

"I am not grinding! I'm teaching you how to swing."He laughed."If I was grinding you'd be a lot closer."I shivered at the hot breath on my neck.

"How much closer?"His hand dropped mine and wrapped around my waist. He pulled me closer to him and I could feel every bump of his muscles or fold of his shirt on my back.

"This much closer."I didn't know what to say. He arm eased off and he went back to holding my hand on the club.

"Now, let's play golf."

 

Four days before it happened we were picking out flowers.

"I like roses."Harry said reaching over my shoulder to point at the red rose bouquet in front of me.

"I wanted something white."I told him and he nodded.

"Anything you want love."I looked over at the arrangement made of red roses and white daisies.

"Oh, Harry look! It's perfect."I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the floral bouquet."I always loved daisies."My fingers reached out to daintily touch the petals.

"Is this the one you like?"Harry asked brushing his thumb over my knuckles.

"Yes." 

"Then that's it. I like it too. Red roses because I love you and white daisies because you're so sweet and cute." 

"That's so cheesy I can't believe I'm mating with you." 

"Believe it baby because it's happening."He said wrapping himself around me and pressing his lips against my jaw."You need to shave, my dear." 

"I do not." 

"The stubble is sexy, but I'm afraid it has to go." 

"Why?"I asked frowning at him.

"Well, maybe you can just trim it a little."He said."I like it." 

"Do you?" 

"Yeah, it's hot."He nuzzled my jaw and I purred almost.

"We're in a flower shop."I reminded him. He sighed and pulled me towards the cashier.

"We'll take the third one."

 

Three days before it happened we were laying in bed.

"So our colour scheme is red and white, but you want our suits to be black?"Harry asked squinting at the computer screen I held in front of him.

"Yes."I said."Is that bad?" 

"No, but don't you think we should dress in white?" 

"No."I made this disgusted face at him.

"You can wear black Lou, I think I want to wear white."I whined and sat back on my calves.

"I want us to match."He looked at me.

"Lou, why don't you want to wear white?" 

"I thought that if the red was supposed to represent you and I was supposed to be the white, then we should wear black and then our ties could be those colours."His brow relaxed and he reached forward to pull me forward. He kissed my forehead lightly.

"I think that's a great idea." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah, we could dress the wedding party in white. We'll wear our colours baby, because they're ours."I closed the laptop and laid down beside him.

"Yeah, they're ours."

 

Two days before it happened I woke him up by shaking him.

"Harry! Harry! It's 12:00PM and I'm hungry!"I whined as his one eye popped open.

"Then make yourself something." 

"You know I'm useless in the kitchen! Come on Harry!"He didn't respond."I let you sleep. I got myself breakfast and everything. Come on Harry!"He chuckled popping his eyes open and sitting up.

"I do love to hear you beg, but I won't make you starve any longer."He plodded down to the kitchen, after pulling on a jumper to cover his bare chest, wearing the boxers he'd slept in.

"What do you want?"He asked, covering his mouth for a yawn.

"Anything you're willing to make me."He nodded, proceeding to mix pancake batter together.

"You're making pancakes?"I asked.

"No, I'm making waffles."He corrected moving the spoon in a continuous circular motion.

"Could you put blueberries in them?"I asked and he shook his head.

"You can have blueberries with them."I clapped my hands excitedly.

"You're a child Louis."I waited patiently for him to set a plate of waffles in front of me.

"You're the best alpha!"I told him kissing the cheek he offered me.

"I'm glad you and I agree."He stated. I placed a piece of waffle in my mouth and moaned.

"Oh my God Harry, these are delicious! You need to cook more often."He chuckled.

"Maybe I will."

 

The day before it happened I saw them. Our mating pictures were up on the light blue wall. I saw them, the intimate shots of us kissing for the first time etched in print alongside this picture of me laughing. Harry's got his arms around my waist and he's smiling into my hair as I laughed. My head was slightly tilted back and I was leaning marginally forward. We looked so connected. Even the ones that our foreheads were touching and my hands were on his face, you could almost feel the love between us. The funny part was that I didn't think I loved him.

"Why do I look like that?"I asked and Anne patted my shoulder.

"You love my son and he loves you."I twisted my engagement ring around my finger.

"I guess I do."I whispered.

"Harry said you'd want this. I thought it too intimate to put on a public wall."She handed me a photograph of us. It was between kisses. When I had tried to pull away, but Harry had followed me. His lips were almost touching mine as his hands dug slightly into my waist and my hands cupping his face seemed to just gently be there. I was smiling slightly as his lips were permanently hung mere millimetres from mine. Everything about this picture screamed intimate. It looked like they were intruding upon a private moment. I knew then that it was true. I really did love him and I'd been fooling myself the entire time.

 

The day it happened I woke up the same way I usually did, except that Harry was breathing heavily next to me.

"Harry, what's-"I stopped when I took in a full breath of his scent. He was in rut. I carefully climbed out of bed and made my way to the door.

"Louis."He moaned."Lou, please don't go." 

"We said we'd wait until after the mating ceremony."I told him."It's only one more Harry, we're getting hitched in two weeks."He whined loudly and moaned.

"Lou please, I can't do another one without you." 

"Yes you can."I assured him before walking out entirely. I only lasted ten minutes.

 

Ten minutes of him crying in desperation. Ten minutes of him crying out for me. Ten minutes of my entire body willing me to go to him. Ten minutes getting wetter by the second and trying to be comfortable with that and an incredibly hard dick in the way. Ten minutes of him begging me to come back. I opened the door and he was on me in a second.

"Louis."His entire body shook as he recognized me and how compatible we were. He started rutting against my leg.

"Harry, look at me."I cooed and he did."How badly do you need me?"I asked and he whined into my neck.

"Bad, please Lou, ride me."He mumbled and I pushed him back towards the bed. I peeled off my boxers, literally because my slick had pasted them to me. As soon as he was laid on the bed, I straddled his waist. Our lips connected and his hands came up in a possessive grab. I kissed him for a few minutes letting my slick coat his thighs. I felt him slip two fingers into my hole and I gasped.

"I'm barely holding on Lou, you have to hurry if you don't want me to take control."He whispered and I just lifted myself up off his fingers and dropped myself directly on to his dick. He let out a sigh and a groan.

"You're perfect Lou."He connected our lips again as I braced myself against his shoulders. I lifted up and then dropped back down. He let out the wild howl as I did and I was frightened by it.

"Are you alright?"I asked.

"Do it again."He begged and I picked up and dropped down in a steady, even rhythm. He couldn't control himself. His hands grabbed at everything they could, my back, my waist, my hair, my ass, everything. They eventually came to settle one on my waist and one on my ass. He gave my rear a firm squeeze practically moaning from the feeling of my flesh in his hand. I panted into his neck and he suddenly decided then would be a got time to lift up his hips as I came down. As soon as he did he brushed up against that bundle of nerves and I let out a scream of pleasure. He continued to meet my thrusts and I connected our lips again. We kissed passionately.

"Harry, Harry I'm cumming."I gasped as he brushed against my prostate again. Both his hands slipped to my ass as he helped me manage the last few thrusts I needed.

"Harry! Harry! Oh, HARRY!"I moaned as I felt my orgasm rip through me. I spilled onto his stomach and clenched around him. He thrust up once more before his knot locked him in place.

"Louis."He moaned leaning forward and biting down on my neck. It wasn't hard enough to mark, but it was enough. We spent the next few minutes just breathing as I fought to recover from the most intense orgasm I'd ever had. It was the first time I'd actually been knotted and it felt wonderful. It was exactly what I thought it would be, wonderfully satisfying, and even better that the owner of the knot currently nestled inside me was smiling so happily at me.

"Thanks for staying."He said.

"No problem."I replied."It was mutually beneficial."He started to laugh and I soon was too. My Mum always told me to find someone who could make me laugh, even in the weirdest situations. That they would be who I would fall for. She was right.

"Harry?"

"Yes Louis?" 

"I love you." 

"I love you too babe."Then we kissed again.

 

His rut lasted for four days and in those four days I got so used to him waking me up by hitching my legs up over his shoulders it was weird when it didn't happen. I was sleeping, naked, and on my stomach, next to him when I felt it. He rolled over and wrapped his arm around my waist. He kissed over my shoulders gently and I stirred.

"Harry, do you need me?"I asked already pulling myself up onto my hands and knees.

"No, Lou, lay down. You must be so tired. I'm tired and you did most of the work."He gently pushed me back onto the bed."You're so beautiful when you sleep." 

"OK Edward Cullen."He laughed.

"Stop, I wasn't trying to be creepy."He settled back down beside me and continued kissing over my shoulders."Louis, you're the best thing I could've asked for." 

"You asked for me?" 

"I asked for an omega, I got you."I giggled as he rolled off the bed."I'm going to make us some breakfast."He told me quickly pulling on some clothes.

"Wait here Lou."He kissed my forehead and left. I felt so lucky. He really did care about me. I looked at the frame that held our mating photo and smiled.

"I'm OK here."I whispered to myself, and I was.

 

The day of the wedding, our mating ceremony, my Mum was bustling about so excited.

"Louis, my baby boy, I've waited so long."It was true, most omegas have done this by the time they're 18, I was almost 23. Harry was 20, but three years meant nothing to me. She had to get my sisters into their dresses too, I'd made all of them bridesmaids, or I guess groomsmaids? Except for the baby twins, they were our ring bearer and flower girl. Gemma was pulling my shoes out of my closet.

"Wow Louis, you have quite the mess going on here."She said as she finally freed them from their prison.

"I know, I'm sorry."I apologized taking them from her and kissing her cheek."You're the best sister-in-law an omega could ask for."Mum was walking me down the aisle, she asked to do it and I agreed. Harry thought it was a good idea too. Everyone had cleared out, even Mum, and I was left alone to try and settle my nerves. I stood in front of the mirror and sighed.

"Deep breaths Louis."I whispered to myself.

"You look stunning."I heard him say behind him.

"No! Harry, you're not supposed to see me before the ceremony! It's bad luck!"I screeched and he covered his eyes.

"Sorry!"Mum came barreling back to take him away and make him stand at the altar to wait. I burst out laughing at that and couldn't stop. I was almost late because I had to dry the tears I had ended up crying.

 

"Are you ready baby?"Mum asked kissing my forehead. I took her arm in mine.

"As ready as I'll ever be."We had it in the backyard of Harry's estate. It was big and the lawn was green. The tent, chairs and aisle runner were white, everything else, the drapery and the flowers were red. We had the daisies in there too don't worry. I had a daisy pinned to my lapel, while Harry had a rose. I didn't look at anyone else when I was going down that aisle. All I looked at was Harry. He was smiling back at me and when I finally got to the front he almost grabbed me from my Mum.

"That was the longest walk you've ever taken."He whispered in my ear.

"OK you two, separate."The priest said laughing. She picked up her papers and started to read. There was this long address to how alphas and omegas were meant to be together. I wasn't really listening, until Harry nudged me.

"What?"I asked and everyone laughed.

"It's time for your vows."She whispered and I nodded.

"I, Louis Tomlinson." 

"I, Louis Tomlinson." 

"Take Harry Styles." 

"Take Harry Styles." 

"To be my mate and alpha." 

"To be my mate and alpha." 

"In sickness and in health." 

"In sickness and in health." 

"For richer or for poorer." 

"For richer or for poorer." 

"For as long as we both shall live." 

"For as long as we both shall live."She gave me a nod.

"Take this ring, as a symbol of my love for you." 

"Take this ring as a symbol of my love for you."I repeated sliding the ring onto this finger."He looked like he was just itching to kiss me.

"Now for the alpha."The priest said."He looks rather eager."Our families laughed.

"I, Harry Styles." 

"I, Harry Styles." 

"Take Louis Tomlinson." 

"Take Louis Tomlinson." 

"To be my mate and omega." 

"To be my mate and omega." 

"In sickness and in health." 

"In sickness and in health." 

"For richer or for poorer." 

"For richer or for poorer." 

"For as long as we both shall live." 

"For as long as we both shall live." 

"Take this ring as a symbol of my love for you." 

"Take this ring as a symbol of my love for you."He slid the ring onto my finger, it nestled nicely beside the engagement ring.

"I now pronounce you alpha and omega. You may kiss the omega." 

"Finally."Harry said a little too loudly. Our family thought it was funny. He wrapped his hand around the back of my neck and pulled me forward to kiss. I giggled into it as I tilted my head to the side. He bit down hard enough to leave teeth marks and then kissed over my indented skin. Everyone started to clap.

"Ladies and gentlemen may I present to you, Mr. and Mr. Harry Styles."They clapped as we joined hands and walked down the aisle. My Mum threw a handful of rice at us, but no one else did. We didn't give them anything to throw I don't know where she got the rice from.

 

As soon as we made it inside the house he had me pinned against the wall.

"You look gorgeous."He whispered kissing me."I just want to get you out of this suit and into my bed." 

"Our bed, and as lovely as that sounds, because it sounds delightful."He mouthed at my jawline."We have a reception to go to."I reminded him and he stopped.

"Damn it."He whispered."I forgot about that." 

"You forgot about our reception?" 

"Only temporarily because you're so fucking hot." 

"Language."He sighed.

"Come on Louis Tomlinson-"I cut him off.

"No, I'm not Louis Tomlinson anymore."I wiggled my hand at him where both of my rings glistened."I'm Louis Styles."Harry's eyes flashed with surprise, but then filled with joy.

"Yeah, you are. So come on Mr. Styles. We have things to do."He nuzzled his nose against mine before pulling away to kiss the tip."You're gorgeous." 

"As are you sir."

 

I was enjoying the party. Harry introduced me to every buddy he'd ever had.

"Louis, this is Liam."I shook Liam's hand and then I noticed him. This little blonde boy standing near, but not near enough, to Liam.

"Who's this?"I asked and Liam pulled him closer.

"He's my fiancé, Niall."Niall looked up warily.

"Hey Niall! I'm Louis, would you like to maybe get something to drink with me?"He nodded and I pulled him away.

"So, you're not sure how you feel about him?"I asked and Niall shook his head.

"No, we've been together awhile."He stated.

"Niall, I signed one too."I whispered and his eyes widened.

"Oh thank God, I thought I was the only one. How did you do it?" 

"I started by not being afraid of him."I told him."If he's anything like Harry, he doesn't want to hurt you. He wants to love you."Niall sighed.

"I can't. I don't know." 

"Start holding his hand and letting him cuddle you in bed." 

"I let him cuddle me." 

"Without the pillow between you."His mouth dropped open."I know what you're going through. Just let him in and you'll be fine."He nodded, taking his drink and walking back to Liam. I smiled when I saw him slip his hand into his and kiss him on the cheek. Liam looked surprised, but happy. I knew it would work.

"So Liam's omega is suddenly very touchy."Harry said coming over to stand by me.

 

"I gave him some advice."Harry smiled leaning down to kiss me."I love you."I tapped his nose with my index finger.

"I know. I love you too."

 

"Louis, whatever you did, thank you!"Liam whispered to me later on."He's so much more open. I wanted him to be open with me, but he was so distant. You work magic."Harry laughed at him as he thanked me profusely.

"You did a good thing." 

"I'm glad."Niall came up to Liam and whispered in his ear.

"OK."He said taking something out of his pocket. Niall slipped the ring on his finger and kissed under Liam's ear.

 

We partied the night away, or at least they did. I went up to bed at 10:30 and waited for Harry. He had said he wanted to make it official the day of the ceremony so. I waited for him as he came up the stairs.

"You ready Louis, to really become alpha and omega?"He asked stripping off his jacket and tie.

"Am I ever."I told him watching him strip down to his boxers. He smiled climbing over me and kissing at my jaw. I pulled his lips to mine and dropped my legs open. He slid between them and kissed me slowly. He rolled his hips against mine and I gasped.

"Oh."Harry smiled against my skin.

"I want to make this count. We're mating."I could feel his lips on my neck and his fingers in the elastic band of my briefs.

"May I?" 

"Of course, alpha."I whispered. I was completely naked under him. For some reason, it felt different than during his rut. It felt like he was actually looking at me. I felt exposed, but it was OK. I felt loved. I felt like I was perfect. He placed one last kiss on my lips before sitting back and placing my legs over his shoulders.

"What are you doing?"I asked as his face went down between my legs. I expected to feel a hot mouth on my dick, but instead I felt a warm tongue licking into me. I couldn't decide which one was better. I took a deep breath in and I looked down my body at him. He was looking straight up at me. 

"Oh, Harry."I whined. He licked deeper and my hands gripped the sheets. His hands crept up my thighs to my hips pulling my hips to his face. He was getting so into it and I was getting so close.

"Harry, I'm going to cum!"I squeaked and he licked harder. I felt the heat coiling in my stomach and I let out a moan. I tensed up and came on his tongue. I streaked up my own stomach and dug my heels into his back.

"Harry."I breathed out."Stop."His tongue only stopped moving when I said those words. He climbed back over me and pressed our lips together. I could taste my slick on his tongue. He waited until I was sufficiently hard from him grinding down on me and kissing my neck and lips to slip two fingers into me. He moved them in and out stretching me in preparation.

"Are you ready?"He asked.

"Yes, fuck me."I moaned and he chuckled.

"As you wish."He slid his boxers off, letting his cock spring up to his stomach.

"I love you."He connected our lips together as he lined up and began to push into me. My legs had slid down to his waist as he thrust all the way in.

"Harry."I croaked and he moved his hips slightly.

"Harry."I was slightly annoyed this time. That's when he really started to move. My hands flew up to intertwine my fingers into his hair and pull.

"Oh, Lou."He moaned his mouth dropping open."You're perfect."I just clung to him and cried out when he brushed against my prostate. He whispered how much he loved me in my ear as he continued his assault. I loved him too, but I couldn't bring myself to speak. I could only tug on his hair and let out moans. I think he got the point anyway.

"Lou, are you close?"He asked between groans. His face was flushed and he was covered in the thin layer of sweat that also covered me.

"Yes."I moaned almost choking on my own breath on a particularity hard thrust.

"Me too."I dug my fingernails into his shoulder blades as I felt his knot catch on my rim.

"On three."He groaned into my ear."One."He lowered his head to my neck and began kissing around where his teeth imprints were.

"Two."I could feel myself ready to burst and I begged him with a light tug on his hair and a squeezing of his arm to just say three.

"Three."I gasped as my vision went white at the edges and I came up between us. His knot locked him in me and he groaned into my neck. I barely even felt the pain of him biting into my neck.

"Louis."He moaned."Is it supposed to bleed?" 

"Yes, Harry lick it to make it close."I whined, still in the throws of orgasmic bliss. He just panted above me for a few minutes, licking over the bond mark, which was enough to make me come again, and nuzzling my nose.

"I'm going to pull you up into my lap."He told me as he gathered me up in his arms and carefully lifted me up onto his lap.

"We're mated."He said.

"Yeah."

 

I was talking to him while we were knotted together. He had been looking at me lovingly, his hands gently resting on my hips or thighs, but his demeanour completely changed.

"So Lottie says to me. Are you alright?"I asked. His eyes widened and he paled. I could feel his fingers grip my thighs and I peeled one of his hands off of me to hold it in mine.

"Harry, what's wrong?"I kissed his fingers to try and break him out of his trance.

"Louis, are you on suppressants?" 

"Yes, of course, anyways." 

"No, Louis, are you on birth control?"I paused.

"Shit."


	2. The Years Are Gonna Fly By And I Already Dread the Day

"Well, Lou what does it say?"Harry yelled through the bathroom door. I just stared at the two blue lines."Louis?" 

"I'm fine!"I yelled back placing my hand on my stomach and rubbing it back and forth."I can't believe this is happening."I opened the door with the test still in my hand.

"Oh my God."He said looking down at it."Louis, we're having a baby."I nodded, the realization setting in.

"I'm pregnant."Harry wrapped me up in his arms and spun me around with him. He put me down and pulled me in for a long kiss.

"We made a baby." 

"It's just a bundle of cells." 

"It's our bundle of cells."Harry laughed."Let's get you an ultrasound appointment."

 

Did you know you had to have a full bladder for an ultrasound? I certainly didn't, but I found out. I was jumping almost in the office.

"Louis, are you alright?" 

"No, I have to pee!"I hissed. When they finally put us back I pulled up my shirt quickly.

"Let's just do this."I said squirming around slightly. Harry held my hand. The tech laughed placing the gel on my stomach and pressing down the wand.

"So, you're 11 weeks pregnant."The tech told me."Your baby is very small and doesn't even really look like a baby yet. I'm sure you must be excited."I nodded as Harry played with my fingers.

"Do you always do that?"She asked eyeing my hand.

"He likes touching me."I explained.

"You seem to be doing just fine." 

"Wait, 11 weeks?"Harry asked."That would mean that you conceived during my rut."I thought back and he was right. We'd only been mated for about three weeks.

"We must be a very fertile couple."I told him.

"Could the alcohol he drank during our reception hurt the baby?"Harry asked as the tech shook her head no.

"How much did you have?" 

"Two glasses of champagne."I answered and she shook her head again.

"The baby is fine. We only really worry about alcohol consumption in large quantities and we'd worry more if you were farther along."I nodded and felt Harry relax beside me. He worried about things too much sometimes.

"OK, so you're done, do you want a picture?"I nodded and wiped the gel off my stomach. I didn't even look pregnant. It was weird to think that I was. Harry was standing in front of me and smiling widely.

"A real baby."He whispered.

"Yes Harry, a real baby. Now, let me get off the table, I really have to piss."He jumped out of my way.

"Sorry."

 

"How are we going to tell our parents?"I asked."They're going to know that we had sex before we mated." 

"I think my Mum already knows."Harry laughed and I scowled at him.

"This is serious Harry."He stopped laughing.

"I'm sorry, OK, we'll tell them when you're 14 weeks OK? That's past the something could go wrong phase?"I placed my hand on my belly and rubbed slightly."You don't even have a bump to hold and you're holding your bump."He smiled at me.

"I love you." 

"I love you too Harry, what are we going to do to tell them?"He thought for a minute as we pulled into the driveway.

"Um, we should make them sweaters that say soon to be grandma."I really liked that idea.

"Then we can give them the present on my 15 week check."He nodded.

"That sounds like a plan."He helped me out of the car.

"If you want to make it less obvious you need to stop being so protective. If you want to keep it a secret you need to not be so, alpha."He pouted.

"But I am an alpha. How am I supposed to stop doing what I was born to do? I was born to find an omega and protect them and our children whatever the cost." 

"That's sweet Harry, but back off."I walked in the house with my hand clutching his, but he wasn't overbearing.

"I love how feisty you are."He whispered in my ear kissing under it.

"You're about to see more of it if you don't remove your hand from my stomach."He moved the hand he had instinctively sprawled across my belly to my hip.

"Sorry."

 

When we got up to our room and I looked at him.

"OK Harry, you can do it now."His eyes lit up.

"Really?"I patted the bad and let him climb on first. I straddled his waist and settled myself on his lap. He placed his hands on my stomach and smiled down at the slight pudge I'd built up.

"You don't even look pregnant."He said."It's weird. There's a baby in there."I smiled down at him.

"Harry, you're adorable."He slid his hands under my shirt and looked at me in that way he does when he wants to kiss me.

"Oh fine."I giggled leaning down to press our lips together. He leaned down after I pulled away to place his lips on my stomach.

"Hello baby, you can't hear me, but I love you."He whispered and I tangled my fingers in his hair.

"You're going to make me cry Harry."I commented, but I didn't. I leaned over the side of the bed and threw up into the garbage can instead.

"That was sudden."Harry mumbled rubbing my back.

"Is this morning sickness?"I asked.

"I've heard it can happen any time of the day, not just morning."I looked at him."I may or may not have researched this." 

"You dork." 

"Your dork, love."

 

The first time I saw myself with an actual bump I almost cried. I'm not sure if it was hormones or if I was actually upset, but that's what Harry came up to. I was sobbing on the bed and he thought something was actually wrong.

"Louis! Babe, is something wrong?"He asked pulling me up into his arms."I'll kill whoever hurt you." 

"I'm not hurt, I'm just crying."I tried to explain. He shook his head.

"What made my omega cry?"I rubbed my hand over my stomach.

"It's hard."I said."It's not just pudge, it's an actual bump."He placed his hand on my stomach and pressed down slightly.

"Holy shit, you're right."He said."Our baby."He immediately bent down to pepper my stomach with kisses.

"Harry!"I giggled as he kissed up my stomach and crawled over me. I was on my back with him hovering me. He kissed my nose.

"I'm pretty sure this is the position that got me here in the first place."I huffed and he shrugged.

"You never know. It couldn't been this one or when you rode me or when I took you from behind."He whispered laughing.

"Oh shut up Harry."

 

When I hit 15 weeks, we wrapped up the sweaters and brought them down to our Mums having tea.

"We have some gifts for you."Harry said handed them each their respective sweaters.

"What's this for?" 

"Just open it Mum."I laughed. I was hiding slightly behind Harry because I was wearing a tight shirt to show off the curve my stomach had acquired. Anne got hers open first.

"Oh my God."She whispered looking up at me.

"You? You're?"Mum's mouth dropped open and she looked at me. I stepped out from behind Harry and turned to the side.

"Oh, you have a bump."Mum said, tearing up."You have a real bump."Her hand hesitated to touch, but I pulled her hand down.

"You can touch Mum, not that you're going to feel anything."She started to actually cry then."Mum, you're going to make me cry."I pulled her in for a hug while Anne just squealed in the background.

"Harry, I can't believe he's already pregnant! How far along?" 

"He's 15 weeks Mum."She stopped.

"You've only been mated 7 weeks."She raised her eyebrows and I felt so scared.

"It was my rut. We woke up beside each other."Harry explained."You can hit me if you want Mum." 

"I'm not going to hit you Harry."She scoffed."You were in rut and you're mated now. A baby, it's so exciting!"She placed a gentle hand on my bump too. I looked over at Harry and saw that he was looking at the scene I was in excitedly. He was so happy. I was happy too.

 

I sat on the bed rubbing my bump. I was 5 months now, 25 weeks along. My feet had started to swell and my back had started to ache. I felt kicks hit my ribs.

"Oh, maybe not."I groaned."I don't appreciate your enthusiastic kickboxing practice on my ribs baby."I eased myself off the bed and walked towards the hall. Harry was doing some sort of interview about mansions. It was for a magazine that wanted the insider’s scoop on the houses the rich lived in. I wandered into the living room slowly.

"So you haven't painted the walls in this room anything other than the blue it is right now." 

"It's the original colour of the room and we've kept it that way."The interviewer looked up.

"Who is this?"Harry turned and smiled at me.

"Louis, he's my mate."Harry stood to come to me and placed a hand on my rounded out stomach."How are you feeling?"I placed my hand over his.

"My feet just hurt and I was bored." 

"You can sit with us."He led me to the couch, sat me down and pulled my foot up into his lap. I moaned when he began to massage my feet.

"Oh God, Harry I love you." 

"I know love."The interviewer leaned in closer.

"Is that your mating photo?"I turned my head to look at the wall and smiled at the familiar photo.

"Yes, but this interview is about the house."Harry steered the interviewer back on track.

"Yes, but I want to hear about this. I heard you were a contract omega. You couldn't tell from your interaction."Harry stopped rubbing my feet and his eyes went cold.

"Do you have anymore questions about the house?" 

"No, but-" 

"Then let me escort you out."I slowly stood and waved the interviewer off with Harry.

"That shirt looks nice on you."Harry commented pulling me back to the couch. As soon as we were sitting down he started up on his foot rub again.

"Really? I wasn't so sure about it. It clings weird to my belly."I pulled at the fabric and he laughed.

"You realize your stomach is supposed to stick out like that, right?"I rolled my eyes.

"Of course I know that. I'm currently producing a human being."He reached out to rub gently across the top of the bump. I felt a kick hit his hand and he gasped.

"I felt that! I actually felt it."He exclaimed and I nodded excitedly.

"I'm glad you felt it babe."Harry had always missed their kicks. He was always just gone at the wrong times. He had the worst luck. Whenever he was beside me the baby would usually settle. I thought it was lovely, but it was terrible for him never feeling his baby move.

"Why did you run the reporter out of the house?"I asked and he sighed.

"I didn't see why he had to ask questions about how we came to be mated. It was supposed to be about the house, not our relationship." 

"What's so bad about our relationship?"I asked looking back at the mating photo on the wall.

"Nothing is bad about it. It's just that if we'd dated they wouldn't want to interview us. I want them to want to interview us about our love, not how we got together. If they're going to interview us at all."I drummed my fingers on top of my stomach and studied his face. I could always tell when he was lying to me. This time, he wasn't.

"Harry, you're sweet, but I want to spread the message that contract relationships aren't all that bad. You can love each other if you give yourself the chance."I pointed down at my stomach."We're obviously doing just fine."He laughed and scooted closer to me.

"I love you Lou." 

"Don't call me that."I said lovingly. It had become our little joke. I giggled pulling him in to kiss me.

"OK lovebirds break it up!"

 

Gemma had come home for the weekend apparently. She was all over me as soon as I stood up.

"I didn't believe her when Mum told me, but it seems to be true. You really did knock him up Harry."Gemma commented."May I?"She reached her hand towards my stomach.

"Oh, of course. Just put it here."I placed her hand where I'd felt the kicking last. I rubbed the other side.

"Come on baby, give your auntie a kick."I cooed at my stomach and then I felt it. Gemma's eyes widened.

"They're strong. Oh, this is amazing. Do you know the gender?" 

"We want it to be a surprise."Harry explained.

"That's no fun. How am I supposed to spoil the thing if I don't know what it is?"She huffed.

"You can spoil it after it's born."I told her slowly making my way towards the stairs."I'm going to take a nap." 

"He's been really tired lately."Harry explained.

"Is he alright?"Anne asked.

"I think so, but I'm going to ask his next appointment."His worrying was going to smother us both.

 

The next doctor's appointment was just him bugging me consistently.

"You know Lou, maybe we should find out the gender."He said rubbing his hand over my stomach. He was very touchy.

"I thought we agreed not to." 

"Yeah, but I kind of want to."I looked at him.

"What if we do the unveiling at the shower. We can do that cake thing or something."I told him and his eyes widened.

"Really?"I nodded and he pumped his fist. He bent down to kiss me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Styles?"The nurse called. I pulled Harry up with me and we went in for our appointment.

 

"You're doing great."The tech told me.

"Your baby is growing right on track. Do you want to know the gender this time?"I shook my head no.

"Well, we want to know, but we want you to tell someone else. We're doing a reveal during the baby shower."Harry explained. The tech nodded.

"I'll tell whoever you want me to."

 

The day of the baby shower I was a week over six months pregnant and ready to get this over with.

"God, this kid is killing my back."I complained stretching out in bed.

"Do you want me to rub your back?"Harry asked.

"No, I'm fine."I got up slowly."I'm going to go shower."He nodded as I bent forward to kiss him. He came up the rest of the way because my belly got in the way of my bending abilities. I stripped off my boxers on the way to the bathroom and threw on a robe. I turned on the water as got in.

"Oh my God."I whispered as I washed my hair."I can't wash my own legs."It was the truth, I couldn't bend far enough.

"I'll help you Lou."I jerked the curtain open.

"Harry, could you?"He nodded stripping off his clothes and getting in with me. I handed him the soap and he lathered up his hands. He pressed a kiss to my lips before dropping to his knees. I felt his hands massaging my legs and I groaned leaning against the wall.

"You massage like a master." 

"You want to see what else I'm a master at?"He wiggled his eyebrows at me and I laughed.

"We don't have the time for you to be doing that."He nodded.

"I know."He scrubbed up my legs and when he got to my butt I felt him give it a firm squeeze.

"Lay off Harry."I told him and he scoffed.

"I'm just touching you love." 

"It's touching like that that got me here." 

"Again, it could've been from any position love."I had to resist the urge to smack him. He scrubbed up my legs, slowly standing and gesturing for me to turn around. I did so and he rubbed my back.

"How's the little thing doing?"He asked and I looked down at the swell of child in front of me.

"It's fine. Hasn't kicked much, but I think they're sleeping."I answered. He let one soapy, giant hand sprawl over the side of my belly and the other rested on my hip.

"You look gorgeous."He told me.

"How gorgeous?"I asked as he kissed my shoulder.

"As gorgeous as the day I married you."I held out the hand my rings would be on, but I took them off to shower. However there was an indent on my finger where they always sat.

"Yes those rings are the symbols of our love."He told me slipping his off and handing it to me."I don't want to lose it."I held it in my hand and marvelled at how big it was compared to mine.

"Your fingers are huge."I commented and he laughed as he rubbed over my shoulders.

"Compared to yours, yes."He kissed our mating mark, it meant as much to me as it did to him. I couldn't believe I'd actually called it a scar with such disdain before I'd grown to love him. That seemed like so long ago. I turned to face him and he smiled. His hands immediately sprawling over my stomach.

"Hello baby, today we're going to find out whether you're a boy or a girl."He whispered and I placed my hands over his.

"Are you excited?"I asked and he nodded.

"I'm even more excited to be counting down to meet you."He placed a kiss on the top of my bump before kissing me as well."Are you finished in here?"I nodded yes and Harry got out first. He helped me get out and handed me a towel.

"You look beautiful."He assured me before walking back to our room. I didn't really believe he could possibly find me pretty when I was stretched out like a whale, but it was nice to hear him say it.

 

The shower was a success and we got far too much stuff.

"This baby is going to be so spoiled."I said and everyone laughed at my comment.

"Maybe, but you would've done that without our help."Gemma said bouncing up out of her chair.

"Now, for the cake."I took a deep breath in and waddled over to her. She clapped her hands excitedly as I called Harry.

"You ready?"I asked when he answered.

"Of course."He answered. I handed the phone to Gemma and took the knife. I cut into the cake and pulled out a piece slowly. The icing in the middle of the cake was blue.

"Well?"Harry asked.

"It's a boy, we're having a boy!"I exclaimed. My hand immaculately settled on my stomach and I cooed when he kicked me.

"Hey there little man."I cooed. Harry laughed.

"We're having a son. That's amazing."I nodded.

"Yeah, it is."

 

I was visiting with Niall.

"How does it feel to be pregnant?"He asked turning his engagement ring around on his finger. They're mating ceremony was in a week.

"It's absolutely wonderful and completely shitty at the same time. You're carrying life inside you and it beautiful, but your back and feet hurt. Sometimes you feel sick and you can't eat certain foods, or sometimes you eat the strangest foods. It's a mix of both things. Why, are you nervous about pregnancy?"I asked. My hands automatically settled on my stomach as he took a deep breath in.

"Kind of, our contract says I need to produce an heir and a spare. I'm sort of scared of being pregnant. How's Liam going to react? What if he never wants to touch me again after because I'm too fat?"I frowned at him.

"These are really things you should discuss with him Niall." 

"I know, but I can't."Niall said."I don't know why, but I just can't."I sipped my tea and thought for a minute.

"Do you not trust him?" 

"I don't understand how you did it Louis." 

"It took time Niall, do you love him?"He nodded his head rapidly.

"I didn't recognize it as love at first, but I get this warm fuzzy feeling whenever he smiles or holds my hand. I think he's cute when he sleeps and he drools in his sleep."I laughed at that.

"You need to tell him that and you also need to tell him your feelings about pregnancy."I advised humans he nodded.

"What would I do without you Louis?" 

"I don't know Niall, but you wouldn't be as happy." 

"That's the truth."

 

We went to their mating ceremony. Harry and I sat together in the second to front row. He held my hand the entire time and I couldn't help but notice how in love our friends looked in front of us.

"I hope we looked like that."I whispered as they sealed the deal with a kiss and the pre-marking of the neck.

"We probably did."He assured me."So in love it hurts."They walked down the aisle and I smiled when Niall smiled at me.

"Now for the reception."Harry stated rubbing his thumb over the side of my stomach where his hand was sprawled. I placed my hand over his.

"It won't be nearly as fun because I can't drink."I frowned and Harry laughed.

"You'll be fine. I won't drink either OK?" 

"You promise?"I asked.

"I promise."

That conviction of his only lasted about an hour. Liam had a hand in his demise. While Niall and I were discussing whether marking hurt or not, Harry and Liam were at the bar. I found him about four rounds later.

"Hey babe."He said bending to kiss me and I screwed up my face.

"I can taste the alcohol on your lips Harry, you said you wouldn't drink."His hand found the place it always did, my bump, and he frowned when I removed it.

"Babe."He whined as I took a step back."No, you're not touching me until you're sober." 

"I'm not even drunk."He told me. It was the truth because Harry held his liquor very well, but I was angry. He'd said he wouldn't drink.

"No, OK Harry, I'm sticking to my decision."He backed off as I went to talk to other guests. They loved me and they wanted to touch my bump. I let them feel my son kick against the sides of his confinement. When it was time to go home, I refused to hold his hand. We rode back in silence as the driver drove. The silence was deafening.

 

I stripped down and got into sleep clothes when we got up to our room. Harry was still frowning at me.

"What did I do?"He asked.

"You said you wouldn't drink. You promised me."He sighed.

"It's a reception Lou, I just wanted to have one."I glared at him. I climbed into bed and shoved him off of me when he came in to cuddle. I shoved the pillow back between us and I could feel him stiffen.

"Are you serious?"He asked and I turned to look at him. He looked sad and kind of pissed off.

"Yes I'm serious."His eyes narrowed.

"If I can't touch you, you can go sleep in your own bed."He stated and my eyes widened.

"You're kicking your pregnant omega out of your bed?" 

"Don't you dare make me seem like the bad guy." 

"If you had just kept your promise we wouldn't be here right now!" 

"Louis, don't raise your voice."I got out of bed, gathered up my pillow and the one blanket I'd brought into our bedroom and stomped towards the door.

"I'll do whatever I damn well please! You're a fucking asshole Harry!"I slammed the door behind me and went to the room I'd been assigned when I first got there. It was cold and smelled like cleaner. I was so used to the smell of Harry, that I missed it the minute I laid down. Our son kicked several times and I rubbed my stomach soothingly.

"Calm down baby, it'll be OK."I whispered. I had a hard time falling asleep that night.

 

I woke up and he wasn't there. I thought he would've come to find me by now. I had to go back to our room for clothes. I dreaded it. I slowly plodded down the hall and opened our door carefully. Harry was awake. His eyes were red and he was wringing his hands.

"I fucked up."He whispered just before he looked up and the minute he saw me he jumped out of bed.

"Louis!"He exclaimed."I couldn't find you. You weren't in the right room and I thought-"He stopped pulling me in for a hug."I thought you'd left me."I was stunned.

"I went to my old room."I told him and his eyes widened.

"Oh, Louis we turned off the heat in that side of the house. You must have been freezing."I nodded thinking about how cold I'd been.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you." 

"I'm sorry for drinking after I promised I wouldn't."I looked up at him and wiped my thumbs around his cheeks."Have you been crying Harry?" 

"All I could think about was you being gone and taking our son away from me with you. You know how courts rule in these cases, the omega gets primary custody."I cooed at him pulling his face to mine with a kiss.

"Do we have anything to do today?"I asked and he shook his head no.

"Not until tonight, when Gemma is bringing down a new boyfriend for us to meet."I smiled deviously at him.

"I can think of a few things we could do today."He raised his eyebrows."Oh come on Harry, we haven't fucked in four months."His eyes widened.

"Oh, you want to do that. I'm all for that."He pulled me in to kiss me passionately.

"I've been wanting this for a very long time."

 

I was soon on all fours on the bed. He kissed over my back and shoulders as he slipped two fingers into me.

"Harry."I whined."Just do it."He chuckled before doing as I asked. He slid slowly into me.

"Lou, you're the best."He groaned latching his mouth onto our mark.

"God yes."I groaned. He pressed his chest to my back and his hands came over mine. He knitted our fingers together, mine flat on the bed and his over mine, gripping palm to the back of my hand.

"I love you."He whispered."I'm sorry."His hips moved and I threw my head back against his shoulder. I groaned loudly and I heard Harry chuckle.

"You feel so good Lou."It was slow and deliberate. The love between us was felt in every pulse of pleasure that vibrated through my body. Our bodies rocked together, we were so in sync.

"Harry."My voice broke and he kissed over our mark.

"It's OK baby."I let out a low groan that turned into a cry of pleasure as I streaked up my stomach. Harry bit down lightly on the scarred over mark as I felt him come inside me. I panted as we both came down from our highs. He kissed over my neck over and over.

"It's weird to come without a knot."He whispered and I chuckled.

"I'm glad we're not stuck like this."Harry pulled out slowly and helped me out of bed.

"Let's go shower."

 

"Hey Harry! Louis!"Gemma yelled dragging this dark haired man towards us with her."Caleb, this is my brother Harry and his mate Louis." 

"How are you?"Harry asked sticking out his hand. Caleb shook it."

I'm fine, a little nervous at meeting the family." 

"Aw, don't be. They're really nice."I told him and Harry squeezed my hand.

"When are you due?"He asked.

"January 21st."I answered."A winter baby just like us."Harry smiled down at me.

"Mum is really accepting, you'll be fine."Harry assured him. I nodded my agreement and Anne called us in for dinner.

 

Afterwards I was standing in the living room with a glass of water.

"Are you OK?"Harry asked rubbing his hand over my lower back.

"I'm fine, go spend time with your Mum."I told him. About a week after we mated Anne moved out into a flat the family also owned."She doesn't see you as often as she'd like."He smiled going over to his Mum. That's when Caleb approached me.

"Hey, I never really met you."He said and I looked at him."Are you having a boy or a girl." 

"It's a boy."I told him.

"That's nice for you."He sounded nervous like he wanted to ask me something.

"Spit it out."I told him and he laughed nervously.

"Does he like me?" 

"Does who like you?" 

"Harry, Gemma and him are really close and I know that I won't last long if he doesn't like me. You know him the best, obviously."I looked over at my husband talking with his Mum.

"I can't tell you for sure, but I think he likes you."My hand shifted down on my stomach."Oh, OK I have to pee."I said waddling away from him and up the stairs. Harry noticed me and followed.

"What was he asking you?"Harry asked stepping into the bathroom with me.

"OK, Harry, babe, I love you, but I need to pee alone."I said.

"I'll tell you after OK."

 

When I stepped out he was there.

"He was asking me if you liked him."I told him.

"Why would he ask that?"Harry asked crossing over to me.

"He knows that if you're not on approval that he won't last long."I said as he wrapped his arms around me. I grimaced when his hand gripped my ass.

"Are you sore?"He chuckled and I swatted at him.

"It's not my fault you're so well endowed." 

"You'd have to take that up with my Mum."He joked. I rolled my eyes and we went back downstairs after Harry wound our fingers together.

 

"We're going out for dinner." 

"Come on Harry, I'm the size of an elephant and I just want to stay home." 

"You're 23 Louis, it's your first birthday with me. I want to do something."He said rubbing my shoulders."Please, I booked us a reservation."I groaned and hauled my ass off the bed.

"OK, let's go."He immediately wrapped his arm around my waist. I needed help getting down the stairs now with my giant stomach throwing me off balance. I could do it on my own using the banisters, but Harry liked to help and I let him. He held my hand in his as we made our way down the stairs.

"There, now for the coat."He said. I slipped on my coat and buttoned it over my bump. When I smoothed my hand over the curve of my stomach and felt kicks strike at my hand. I gasped.

"You are strong aren't you?"I cooed and Harry smiled.

"He's a kicker, aren't you Daniel?" 

"Daniel?"I asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, I thought it was nice. Daniel Edwin, it's a family name."I nodded.

"I like it, what do you think about that buddy? Daniel Edwin Styles."I smiled as I felt a foot pressing an outline on my skin. Harry held my hand all the way out to the car and made sure I didn't slip on the ice. I twisted my wedding ring and engagement band around my finger twice. We'd gotten then fused together so I wouldn't lose one. I now had quite the rock on my finger and I'm not ashamed to say sometimes people stared. My engagement ring is sapphires and diamonds on white gold while my wedding ring matched it. They came as a set, because apparently Harry thought these things through. The only difference was that my wedding ring had a slightly bigger diamond set in the middle.

"Where are we going?" 

"Somewhere you'll like."

 

When he pulled into the parking lot I gasped.

"Harry, it's the place."He'd taken me here on a date before we were mated, before we fell in love, and I'd broken down crying in the bathroom. I pushed myself up out of the car and he let me go first. We actually stayed this time. I ordered the pork and beans. Harry ordered the steak and mashed potatoes. He didn't even hesitate when I asked to switch him.

"Happy Birthday Louis, my omega."He leaned across the table and kissed me.

"Thanks Harry."I smiled and scrunched up my nose as he slid a gift across the table at me."Harry, you shouldn't have. It's Christmas tomorrow." 

"But it's your birthday today."I carefully opened the box and gasped when I saw it. It was this figurine that I'd seen at a store. It depicted a male omega and a baby wrapped in a yellow blanket nestled in his arms. His alpha was behind him with his arms around the omega under the baby. I loved it when I saw it, but it was a lot of money for a simple figurine.

"Harry, you really shouldn't of."I whispered.

"It was what you wanted."He answered."Right?" 

"Yes, yes it was."I looked at him."Take me home Harry." 

"What?" 

"Take me home."I told him. It seemed to click then.

"Check please!"

 

I was kissing him before we made it to the bedroom.

"Louis, come on."He said trying to pull away from the kisses I was planting on him."Let's go up to the bedroom."I got up the stairs as fast as my body would let me.

"Get up there."I told him and he looked at me. He climbed up onto the bed hesitantly. I haphazardly climbed up after him. It was more difficult than you'd think.

"Louis." 

"I'm fine, Harry."I shuffled onto his lap settling myself on him."That was a lot easier when I wasn't pregnant. Probably a lot sexier too." 

"Hey, I think you're sexy."He told me."I always think you're sexy."I shut him up by pressing our lips together. I felt his hands come up around me and press me as close as I could get to him. Our mouths moved in sync and I felt his one hand sink to my ass.

"Oh, Harry you cheeky shit."I laughed as I felt him harden under me.

"Louis, you are so hot."He groaned."My baby inside you and you in my lap, God Lou, you're fucking sexy."I felt myself blushing. The hand around my waist moved to rub at my stomach as we continued our heated kisses. His shirt was off and my shirt was off. I had my hand shoved between us undoing his jeans when I felt them.

"Louis, is that what I think it is?"I looked down at my stomach and nodded."Hello Daniel."Harry whispered as I fought to catch my breath.

"We're not going any further with this are we?"I asked and Harry looked at me.

"No we can. We can still go further."He told me pulling me back in for a kiss, but the rapid fire kicks against my ribs were saying something else.

"No, we're not."I laughed and he sighed.

"Damn, I was looking forward to worshipping you." 

"You can still worship me. I have swollen feet and ankles that I would love for you to rub them."He laughed.

"I'd be happy to."

 

When I woke up on Christmas morning he'd made me breakfast.

"You don't need to get up quite yet babe."Harry told me kissing my forehead and placing the tray on the bed. My one hand where it always seemed to be these days, my stomach, and the other happily eating pre cut strips of French toast.

"Harry, you are seriously my soulmate. Come here."He climbed in beside me and cuddled into me. I fed him some French toast kissing him between bites.

"Merry Christmas Louis." 

"Merry Christmas Harry."I giggled."Now, to the shower."

 

His Mum insisted that we all pose for a picture after opening gifts.

"Do we have to document how big I am?"I whined.

"No, Louis you're glowing."Anne said pulling me into the picture. I stood in front of Harry as I was told to and smiled.

"Harry, stop looking at Louis and look in the camera."Anne chided. I held in a laugh and let her take the picture.

"OK, Harry, help me sit."I said as I used him as leverage to lower myself to the couch. I then proceeded to balance my plate of crackers and cheese on my stomach and eat happily.

"Louis, you're a sight to behold."Harry said.

"I'm five weeks away from my due date, sue me."I scowled.

"I mean it like you look beautiful."Harry said quickly and Gemma laughed.

"Nice save little brother!" 

"It wasn't a save! I really do think you're beautiful." 

"Harry, love, I know and could you get me more of whatever was on this plate?"He smiled, kissing my forehead.

"Sure love."

 

New Year's Eve was terrible without alcohol. I agreed that Harry should be able to have a few this time.

"Come here Louis! We got to ring in the New Year with a kiss."Harry yelled, a little tipsy maybe, but not drunk. He was just happy.

"If I taste alcohol I'm not doing it."I joked slowly making my way over. One of the only perks of being this pregnant was that people cleared a space for you to walk through as soon as they saw you coming. Which was good, because I was a whale and I couldn't get through any kind of small space no matter how hard I tried. Harry told me I was supposed to be this huge, I had a 9 pound baby inside me. That's right folks, the doctors estimated he'd be almost 9 pounds. I wasn't looking forward to having to push that out.

"Come here love."Harry wrapped an arm around my shoulders kissing me full on the mouth.

"It's still five minute to midnight Harry." 

"That one's just because I love you."He told me. I rolled my eyes.

"How many have you had?"I asked.

"Two."He said holding up five fingers.

"OK, bartender!"It happened to be this guy, Zayn, Harry knew from university."How many has he had?"I asked as Harry peppered my face with kisses.

"I cut him off after the last one but that would make four."Zayn told me."He said you didn't want him too tipsy, I figured this was tipsy enough." 

"Yes, thank you Zayn."I said."Baby Daniel and I salute you."He chuckled.

"Have a good night Louis."I pulled Harry into the main room.

"OK, stop acting like you're hammered, because I know you're not."I said and he straightened up.

"Sorry, I was just trying to get them to stop buying me drinks. Getting Zayn to cut me off was the easiest way."I nodded and wrapped my hands into his lapels.

"You ready for this?"I asked and his eyes widened.

"Ready for what?" 

"Our first New Years as a couple."He smiled.

"Yes I am, how many different guys have you kissed on New Years?" 

"Only two, they both said I was a fantastic snogger."He snorted.

"I can confirm that. It was your snogging that got us here in the first place."I looked at him.

"It was your biological needs that got us here."I pointed towards our son who kicked twice as if he knew I was mentioning him. Harry just laughed. That's when I heard the countdown in the kitchen.

"EIGHT!" 

"Come here Lou."Harry said placing his one hand on my bump and the other on my face.

"With pleasure." 

"SIX!" 

"Do you want to start kissing before or?"I asked and he looked flustered.

"FOUR!" 

"Well."He mumbled.

"TWO!" 

"Just kiss me you blithering idiot!"I yelled pulling his face to mine. As the people around us erupted into cheers of Happy New Years I was still sucking my alpha's bottom lip into my mouth.

"You guys can stop eating each other now!"A guy yelled and I blushed when I realized everyone was looking at us.

"It's not like we haven't done it before!"I yelled back pointing down at my enlarged stomach separating us. They laughed at that.

"Happy New Years."Harry said kissing my nose.

"Happy New Years."

 

Harry called it nesting, the crazy amount of time I spent sitting in our son's room talking to him and adjusting things.

"I really don't think this is healthy."I told him from where I stay in the rocking chair. He was sitting on the foot rest rubbing my feet.

"I'm sure it perfectly normal for you to be doing this Louis."He assured me."You're making sure everything is in order for our new life."I rubbed my hands over my stomach and breathed out slowly.

"I'm going to be sad when I've given birth and no longer have an active excuse to get you to rub my feet."He laughed.

"I'll keep rubbing your feet anyway." 

"Promise?" 

"I promise."

 

On January 18th, Daniel decided it was time. I woke up that morning mildly uncomfortable, but that was nothing new. I was usually in discomfort at 3 days to my due date.

"OK, bye Louis."Harry said pressing a kiss to my forehead."I'm needed at the company, in person." 

"I thought they promised to not call you in, I'm due any day now."I told him grimacing as I sat up. I let him go and got out of bed.

 

I didn't even get out of the shower. I was in so much pain. I gripped the wall and cried out.

"Daniel, couldn't you wait until your father got home?"I asked letting out a sob. I heard the door open again.

"Harry!"I screamed and he pounded up the stairs.

"Louis, what's wrong?"He asked and I looked up at him.

"I'm in labour."I must have been quite the sight, naked and dripping wet. I was also half bent over and in a considerable amount of pain. The pain was half because of labour and half because I'd stubbed my toe while trying to get out of the shower.

"OK, OK Louis, let's get you to the hospital."Harry helped me out of the shower and into some clothes. I paused to grip his shoulders and whine several times, but we got there.

 

Labour went pretty quickly for me. I guess Daniel really wanted out.

"OK Mr. Styles, we need you to push."I did just that.

"Harry I swear to God if you ever do this to me again!"I yelled between pushes. I bore down to push again and let out a loud gasp when it was over.

"I will cut off your balls you fucking dick face!"I pushed again.

"You're doing so well Louis."The nurse said."We just need a few more." 

"Oh God, I feel like my insides are ripping out of my body."I groaned. My grip on Harry's hand tightening as I pushed again and again.

"I'm never sleeping with you again!"I screamed and the nurse chuckled.

"Mr. Styles, you can yell at him later. Let's just focus on getting this baby into the world."I nodded and I couldn't help the slight smile that spread across my face when Harry kissed my sweaty forehead.

"You're doing so well Louis, I love you."I only pushed twice more before I heard the cries.

"Daniel."I whispered as he was plopped on my chest."Oh, you squawky little baloney loaf."The nurse laughed as he whisked our son away. He needed to be checked and we soon had him back.

 

"Harry?"I cooed. I held Daniel in my arms, sat up in bed. I didn't look very appealing all covered in sweat and tired.

"Yes love." 

"I want four."His mouth dropped open as I ran my finger over our son's cheek.

"He's so soft."I whispered.

"I'm not sure I want to go through that again." 

"Go through what again?"I asked.

"You in labour, it was scary Lou. You threatened me."I looked over at him.

"Aw, babe, you know I would never actually do any of the stuff I said."I assured him. He shook his head at me.

"It says in the contract that it's your decision."He stood, crossing over to me and taking our son into his arms.

"Yes it does."I said happily leaning up to kiss him."So, four."He groaned.

"If that's what you want. Four it is."

 

We went home quietly without much uproar. It was just what I wanted. I wanted to just be quiet. I watched him sleep and Harry came up behind me.

"Isn't he beautiful?" 

"Yes he is."Harry commented. He kissed my neck and laughed.

"Aren't you glad you signed on that dotted line?"Yes, I was.


End file.
